New catalytic processes for selective organic synthesis are described. Organolanthanides and group 3 organometallics will be utilized as catalysts in a wide range of processes for the construction of complex organic molecules from rather simple, readily available precursors. Although at this point the chemistry described is focused on the more fundamental aspects of the new synthetic methods, ready access to compounds generated by these methods (many of which may be synthesized in chiral, nonracemic form) will provide more efficient and economic means to biologically active materials of vital interest to the pharmaceutical industry. Processes to be developed are expected to exhibit a high degree of regioselectivity and diastereoselectivity. Asymmetric synthesis utilizing chiral, nonracemic organometallic catalysts will also be explored. Five specific areas have been targeted for study. These include: 1) Catalytic hydrogenation reactions. 2) Stoichiometric intermolecular carbometalation reactions. 3) Selective catalytic hydrosilylation and hydroboration reactions. 4) Olefin amination reactions. 5) Catalytic cyclooligomerization reactions of dienes, enynes, and polyunsaturated organics. Initial goals will be to synthesize organometallic complexes exhibiting significant reactivity and catalytic turnover in the processes outlined above. This may require substantial "tuning" of both the metal and the ligand in the targeted systems. Secondly, we will examine diastereoselectivity in reaction of suitable catalysts with chiral substrates. A long-term, very challenging objective will be to develop chiral, nonracemic catalysts for use in asymmetric synthesis of organic molecules.